Kidnapped
by MaggieandGlennRhee
Summary: Ali and Frosty were kidnapped.. By Kats dad? After ****SPOILER** Kat's death her dad.. Well wants revenge and he thinks the slayers are at fault. (The "OC" Is Kats dad)
1. Chapter 1

**-After book 3, After Kats death.. In Frostys Point of View.**

 **Both Frosty and Ali were kidnapped by kats dad. He wanted revenge**

 **for his daughters death.**

I woke up in a dark room, my eyes foggy but i blink a couple

times to clear it up. I turned my head to see where I was... There! Ali?

Shes asleep? And tied up.. Then I realized I was tied up to.. Where was I?

Was this kats basement? It is!.. This is where we were when I took her

virginity.. Why was I here? Then Kats dad came down the stairs "Ah Frosty,

you're awake. Good." He said. I was confused.. Why was I here? "What's

going on?" I asked. He didn't answer. "Why am I here?" Still no answer.

"HELLO?!" "Quiet you'll wake her.." He said. "So what?" I asked with

some sarcasm. "If you wake her I'll kill her. Let her wake on her own." He

answered

A few hours went by and Ali hadn't woken up. Was she ok?

Did he drug her? He left like 3 hours ago.. Maybe I could Leave my body..

Get Cole..He would help.. Right? Why am I questioning it? Of course

he would. I should wait though.. Wait till Ali wakes up.. I'll let her know

whats going on.

A couple more hours went by before she woke up. I told her

where we were and that he threatened to kill her if I woke her up. I could

tell that she was as confused as I was. "Why does he want me and you?

Does he think we killed Kat? Is he going to hurt us? or kill us?" She asked...

Her and her questions, what does Cole see in her? "I don't know" I answered.

That's when he came down the stairs.. Maybe he heard us talking. "Ali.. Glad

to see you up" He said. "Why are we here?" she asked "You and your friends

killed my Kat.." He laughed "Get it?" Is he crazy? Why would he be laughing about

Kat's death.. Why would he make a joke about her death? Who does that? Its

her freaking dad. "Anyway.. I have you guys here because I want justice." He

said. "Justice?" I asked "You got justice when they arrested to people who shot her"

(Not everyone died when anima bombed us) "I know you guys.. You people..

That group of yours were bad from the start.." He said. "You guys caused

her death!" He yelled. That's when he punched me in the face and I blacked out.

I woke up and Ali was gone.. "Ali?" No answer. "Ali you here?" Still no

answer. Did she get ou- "What was that? I heard a scream.. Was it Ali? "ALI!"

I yelled A door slammed. Ali came rolling down the stairs.. covered in blood..

" Ali?" I asked "I'm good" She answered "This isn't my blood." "Who's blood is it then?" I asked

"Did you kill Kats dad?!" "No!" She answered "Its a long story.." She said.

I heard a yell from upstairs. "What did you d-" He came rushing down the

stairs.. Blood all over the front of his pants.. oh my god! Ali bit his penis

off.. I think.. I would have to ask when he's gone. He kicked Ali in the side

and then grabbed her to stand her up. He made her walk to where I was

and made her sit down next to me like when I first woke up. "You will pay

for what you did " He said. What did she do? And with that he left.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked "H..He.. tried to rape me.." She answered quietly.

I would kill him.. I might not like Ali much but she's still Part of my family.

And now would pay. "I have an idea" I said. She looked at me and I

could tell she wanted to know, so before she could ask I continued. "I could leave

my body and go find Cole.. I could tell him where we are." "What about Mr. Parker?"

She asked. Thats right.. he could come down here while I'm gone.. "Ok.. lets come

up with a plan." I said.

 **Ok so I just got into the books.. I only made it to the 3rd book Though I don't have the 4th book so I can't read it.**

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy this fanfic. Leave a review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I hoped you guys liked the first chapter.. I had fun writing it.**

 **This chapter will be in multiple different characters P.O.V.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 _ ****NOTE: I'm not sure if it's possible for the story but I think in the second book**_

 _ **when Ali ended up at her old house and then Cole slapped her (real body not spirit)**_

 _ **she returned to her body.. I think that's what happened but I'm not sure.***_

 _Ali's P.O.V._

"So your plan is that you leave your body and I tap you in 30 minutes after you

leave it?" I asked "Yep. That's all the time I need to find Cole." He answered "You

don't even know where he is" I said. "I don't need too" He said. I gave up. Boys

and there weirdness. Whatever. "What if Mr. Parker comes down while you're gone?"

I asked "Then you figure it out.. You're strong and smart enough." He said. Ugh

He's right I'll figure it out.

 _Cole's P.O.V_

*Finding out Ali's gone*

"Ali?" I asked thinking she's in the bathroom or something. No answer. what

the? where is she? "Ali?" I called a little louder this time.. Still no answer.. Its ok.

She's fine, I'm just over reacting. "Ali?" I yelled without realizing. Then Emma came.

"Emma? What are you do-" "SHHH!" She yelled "Ali's In trouble.. She needs your

help.." "So does Frosty!" Kat yelled as she randomly appeared. "They were taken"

Emma added "By who?" I asked "If we knew we would tell you" Kat said with

an attitude. Well then. Screw you too Kat. "Ok.. How do I find them?" I asked

"I don't know.." Emma said.

 _Frosty's P.O.V._

"You ready?" I asked Ali. "I should be asking you that" She said "And yeah I'm

ready" She added "Ok the-" Mr. Parker came down the stairs.. He was walking

towards us. He ends up right next to Ali, he pulled her legs so that she's laying

on the floor he back perched up because her arms are tied together. He

grabs her hair on the front of the top of her head and slams her head against

the ground. I kick him in the side since he's to stupid to tie up his hostages feet

and he falls to the ground "Go!" Ali yells "No not untill I know you're ok" I yelled back

Mr. Parker gets up and puts a knife to Ali's neck. "Don't move!" He yelled. Crap! I

should have kicked him in the head... There's blood? He didn't cut her throat?

Her head! Her head is bleeding! "Ali-" "Shut up!" He yelled interrupting me.

"Go..." Ali said as her eyes started to close. Then it was back.

I think I was punched in the face because when I woke up my mouth was

filled with blood and my jaw was sore. Mr. Parker was gone. I turned to see if Ali was awake.. She was.

She was also covered in blood? HE STABBED HER! Oh god! "Ali!" I yelled "I'm

f...fine. You n..nee..need to get Co..Cole." She said. "No! I can't leave you..

you're hurt" "I'll be fi..fine." She said "You n..need to get Cole" "Only if you stick

with our plan" I said "O..ok" she said. I left my body and once I made it to the

stairs I looked back to see Ali "Stay awake Ali" I said.

 ** _Ok so I re-did this chapter because every time I wrote "Mr. Parker" I didn't show up.. I left a review about it but then I decided to just re do it._**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok so not much people are reading this.. Or you're just not reviewing but Its**_

 _ **ok because I'm still going to write more for this story because I enjoy it.**_

 _ **Again this one will be in different character's P.O.V.**_

 _ **Hope this time the "Mr. Parker" Problem would go away.**_

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 _Frosty's P.O.V._

I just left Ali in a house with a crazy man? Why the hell did I do that? Cole is going

to kill me. Ok, Whatever.. She'll be fine.. I hope.. All I need to do is tell Cole where

me and Ali are and get a knife from him. He needs to leave his body to do it but

I don't think it'll be a problem.. In 30 minutes she will tap me and I will return

to my body.. I just hope that was enough time.. AH! There he is. "Cole" I yelled.

 _Cole's P.O.V._

"Cole" Someone yelled behind me. I turned to see Frosty's spirit. "Frosty? Whats

going on?" I asked. "I don't have much time you need to give me a knife.. NOW!"

He said. I left my body. "Do you know where Ali is?" I asked as I gave him my knife

"Yeah she's with me.. We were kidnapped by Kat's dad.. you need to get help and

come.. Ali's hurt" He said.. I almost fell to the ground. "How bad?" I managed to ask.

"Very.." He answered quietly.. Then he vanished.

 _Ali's P.O.V_

"Frosty.." I said as I tapped his leg with my elbow.. "Frosty" I said again. "I'm here" He

said "Cole's on his way" He added. I could have gotten up and danced if I wasn't in so

much pain. Frosty got a knife? Smart. He cut the rope on my wrists that were covered

in either the blood for my wound or blood from the rope burn. He pulled my arm out

from under me and laid them next to my sides. I winced when my back touched to

cold ground. "Wh.. What's going to ha.. happens to Kat's dad?" I managed to ask.

"I'm not sure.. we could call the police.. but then we wouldn't be able to use the fire

on you." He said. "Why?" I asked "Because of all the blood." He was right "That's fine...

I guess" I said.

 _Cole's P.O.V._

Ali was hurt.. Frosty said she was hurt really bad... "Cole?" Gavin asked "I'm good..

we need to get going." I said "Yeah we're all ready, were just waiting for you."

He said.

When we reached Mr. Parker's house it was about 11:30pm "All the

lights are out" Said Gavin. "Not the basement" Mackenzie said as she pointed

to the little window right above the ground.

 _Frosty's P.O.V._

I got up to get Ali's Phone and then I realized there were about 20 texts and

10 missed calls from Cole. Damn.. After I called the police I heard voices out side.

I wen't to the only window and saw... Gavin's feet! They're here! I turned to tell

Ali but her eyes were closed.. "Ali!" I yelled. The slayers must have heard because

right after I yelled the door was slammed open and all I could hear was mumbling

then yelling.. then... nothing? I didn't hear any guns or any fighting? what happened?

Ali wasn't breathing.. C.P.R. time.. I put my hands on her chest and pushed.. One time

Two times... Three.. Nothing. I pushed a couple more times then I felt for a pulse..

there was one... but it wasn't strong. Finally she took in a breath.. And so did I.

"Frosty!" Someone yelled from upstairs.. "Frosty! Ali!?" They yelled again... Then a shot.

Silence.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 _ **Leave a review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I am starting to LOVE this story! It's so cake! Hint Hint.. I'm obsessed with it!**

 **And it's my own story! I just wanted to say thank you to the people who are**

 **reading this story! And I hope I don't dissapoint you! I'm always listening to**

 **suggestions. Feel free to pm me or review with them! This chapter will be in**

 **different P.O.V.'s**

 _ **Thanks! Hope you enjoy!**_

 _Frosty's P.O.V._

"Cole! we're down here!" I yelled. No answer "Cole?" I yelled again. Ali was breathing

but not awake. I tapped her face lightly.. No response. "Stay here." I told her.. not that

she would hear me. I walk to the stairs to find nothing. Where is everyone? "Cole?"

I asked.. _BAM!_ What was that? I think it came from outside. I go to the door and look

out the window. There's nothing out there. What the- A scream.. Ali? I race down to

the basement to find her gone. What the hell is going on? How did she get out? I would

have noticed.. "Cole! Anybody!" I yelled "Here" Someone yelled. I followed the sound of

the voice.. Gavin! "Dude.. Where is everyone?" I asked. "Oh sure I'm fine.. Thanks for

asking." He said. I gave him a look. "I'm not sure..." He said.

 _Ali's P.O.V._

I wake up in the woods.. How did I get here? I'm bleeding.. Oh crap! Where's Frosty!

I try to get up but realize that it hurts too much to move.. I grab hold of the tree

next to me and pulled my way up to my feet. I look around.. No one was here?

Where am I? "Cole? Frosty? Anyone?" I called. Nothing. Then I heard footsteps..

I turn to see.. Emma? My baby sis! "Emma!" I said "Alice.. you need to go home."

She said "I need to know where I am first.." I said. "Alice.. Find Cole." I jumped

"Why? Is he hurt?" I asked "No.. But you need him.. you're bleeding.. and not

very stable on your feet." She said. I know.. But where do I look first? My

phone! I check my pockets to find nothing.. Crap.

Frosty's P.O.V.

"We have to get out of here!" Gavin yelled to me. "Ok.. Lets go."

We made it outside to find Cole's jeep.. So he was here? Where is he now?

Damn it Ali! Now I can't stop asking questions. Whatever. "We need to find everyone."

I said "It was just me Kenz and Cole" He said. "Was Ali with you?" He added. "Yeah"

I answered. "look" Gavin said while pointing to footprints... Left in blood.. "There to

big to be Ali's or Makenzie's" He added. "They must be Cole's then" I said. "Frosty?"

Someone said "Cole?" I said.. "Yeah!" He said as he came out the side of Kat's house..

He had a bloody Mackenzie in his hands.. "Is she-" "No" He said cutting me off.

"Just hurt really bad." He said. "Wheres Ali?" He added.. You could hear the

panic in his voice.. "I'm not sure.. I think she was taken.." I answered.

Gavin took Makenzie from Cole. Cole's face went blank.. Then he just

started running. "Cole!" I yelled "Where are you going!"

 _Cole's P.O.V._

She has to be here somewhere. "Ali!" I yelled for the thousandth time. "Ali!"

What the? Footsteps! As I follow the footsteps I hear voices.. I can't make out

what they're saying. _BAM!_ A gunshot! "Ali!" I yelled.. A big mistake. _BAM! BAM! BAM!_

Crap! I start running. I think I lost them.. so I stopped to catch my breath. Plop. A gun?

"Ali?" I whispered "Shh" Someone said. I turn to see a tree.. with blood smears on it?

"Up here" The person said again. I looked. Ali! Its Ali.. She ok... "Come down here!" I

said "I'm safer up here." She answered as I noticed she was covered in blood.. "Ali? Are

you bleeding?!" I asked "Behind you!" She yelled _BAM! BAM!_ I ran.. I found a tree

maybe a few miles from where Ali is.. I'll wait here.

 **Ok I just wanted to say I might not update much during the week but the weekend is all about FanFiction!**

 **Hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ok so I am Hoping I haven't disappointed anyone yet._**

 ** _This will be in different people's P.O.V._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy._**

 _Cole's P.O.V._

Ok I must have fallen asleep because I woke up still in the tree. I woke up

from a loud noise. What was it? Is Ali ok? I jump out the tree.. And look

to see if the coast is clear. I walk to where I left Ali.. But she's gone.. And

at least I know what the loud noise was. I t was a tree branch that fell. Did

she get hurt? I hope not "Ali!?" I called. Nothing. She was bleeding when I

ran off.. "Cole!" Someone called from behind me.

 _Frosty's P.O.V._

"Cole!" I called as he turns he noticed some moving in the bushes.. We all go

silent. Cole slowly but fast. runs over to me and Gavin. "What was that?"

Gavin asked. Stupid question kid. If he knew he would tell us. "We need to find Ali"

Cole said ignoring Gavin's question. "Wait. I just saw her." Gavin said Cole's eyes

looked like they just jumped out of his head. "Where? Is she close? Is she ok? Is

she alive?" Cole asked. Looks like Ali got to him too. "She's fine.. Kinda..

I only saw here fora second.. I'm not even sure it was her." Gavin answered.

"What! Why would you say it was her if you weren't sure!?" Cole asked. "I...I don't

know" Gavin answered.

 _Ali's P.O.V._

I woke up covered in dirt and leaves. I must have fainted. All I remember is running

then falling and then crawling. I can't move. I feel empty.. And that's probably

because I've been bleeding from my torso for what? 5 hours? I don't even know.

I need to let Cole know I'm alive. But how? Ok I shouldn't stress my self out right now

I literally can't handle it. Who shot at Cole? I thought as I ignore my statement.

We killed Anima or there locked up. Who would be after us? Milla? No I erased

her memory.. Then again my memory was erased.. twice and I remembered..

Maybe she did too.. That would be terrible.

 _Frosty's P.O.V._

"Cole? What happened to Mr. Parker?" I asked "I tied him up, Drugged him, And put

him in the closet." He said. "We should split up so we can find Ali" Cole suggested.

"Yeah" Gavin said I nodded my head in agreement. "Ok. Frosty you go north. Gavin

you go west. And since we came from the south I'll go east." Cole said. "Ok" Me and

Gavin said in usion. As I walked away Cole grabbed my arm "If you find her.. Call me

immediately. Ok?" He said. "Ok." I said.

1o Minutes go by and nothing. Well except 2 texts from Cole.

 _Did you find here yet? Any ideas on where she is? Any tracks?_

 _I have found nothing so far.. Just texted Gavin he said the same._

I hope I find her soon. Not for his or her sake. But for mine. Thats when I noticed

footprints. Lots of footprints. There too big to be Ali's. Itexted Cole what I found.

 _Found footprints.. Not Ali's tho.. Should I track them? Or no?_

His answer came within seconds

 _Sad there not Ali's but yeah.. Could lead to Ali. Keep me updated._

Alright. Time to track. I followed the footprints for maybe an hour before I heard

voices. I was far and couldn't hear it I only made out a couple of words.

 _Ambush, Rundown, Shot, and Dead._

Ok. I hate all those words. I texted Cole what I learned and continued.

 **Ok so I honestly have no idea on how to make them reunite or how he finds her**

 **or how she finds him!**

 **So suggestions would be great!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Leave a review!**


End file.
